Silent Love Is Calling Faith
by Realise-FrenchFries
Summary: High on words we almost used, I'll run away in your footsteps. A collection of SonAmy oneshots and drabbles from a variety of Sonic universes.
1. Love Shack

Notes: based after episode 6 of Sonic Boom where Sonic gave Amy permission to decorate his shack, I had an idea for a SonAmy moment where they could slow dance in the show and come close to a kiss but it doesn't happen. I like making these characters suffer that's just me. :D Hope you enjoy it. Also inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "_Thinking Out Loud". _

**~x~**

Sonic was all for things that were unique. He was the type of guy who liked to stand out from the crowd and be proud of it. He enjoyed being out of the ordinary and rarely tried to follow a pack. But when it came to his shack, he preferred to keep that in its original state. It had colorless walls with a few cobwebs growing in the corners, and occasionally you'd find the odd speck of dust. That shack was the place where he kept all his possessions, such as his coconut collection - which he specifically said was off limits.

But did she listen?

Of course not.

Despite his gentle warning she still touched his prideful collection. The fact was he didn't want it being moved around, so when he got to the shack to see how Amy was doing, he paused momentarily in the doorway before entering, gawking at a certain spot near the back wall where there'd usually be a shelf with coconuts on it.

"Bang bang into the roooom," a voice wailed from the floor, it was so close it made him jump. "Bang bang all over yoooou..."

He looked down and saw the particular girl he was looking for. Amy was on all fours holding a dirty rag in her left hand and singing from the top of her lungs. She wore a plain t-shirt that looked two sizes too big. It was filthy, and sloppy-wet which made it droop halfway to the floor. To match, her legs were dressed in dirty jeans that hugged tightly to her hips. Even that dragged behind her. He then saw the bucket next to the hand holding the rag, it clicked in his brain that she was scrubbing the floors until her little hearts content.

Amy tried hard not to enjoy the lifting of months of grime, seeing the subtle colors of each floorboard reappear as she scooped up the dirty rag in the bucket again. There was a boombox on the floor near the empty shelves, playing pop music in the background, it was the only company she had. Upon Sonic's arrival she stopped her chores immediately, sitting back on her heels and listened, as if waiting for him to give his feedback on her hard work.

"Where's my coconut collection?" Sonic asked. He noticed that her quills were raggedy. Streaked with sweat and pushed to the side out of eyesight.

"Over there." Sonic followed Amy's pointing finger to see a mountain of coconut shells stacked in a corner. There were so many the top of the pile touched the bottom of the window pane.

"I thought I told you not to touch that." He noted to himself that none of the coconuts were damaged, much to his relief.

"They were in my way. Be thankful I didn't throw them in the bin," she said, dripping with sarcasm.

"You wouldn't dare." The hedgehog's emerald eyes widened as he looked at her more intently.

That caught her attention. She realized she was hitting one of his soft spots, because it wasn't often you saw Sonic getting defensive. Amy's brows perked up, sensing the drastic change in his attitude she slowly got up from the floor, refusing to avert her eyes as if they were competing in a staring competition. For some reason there was a tint of emotion in his face, more expression than she'd seen out of him during the last two days - but she didn't have time to dwell on this. Because for now, they were locked in battle.

"I really would." Amy snarled. Still holding onto the soaked rag she dumped it back into the bucket, then turned around to walk towards the coconut pile. As Sonic stared, Amy took her wet, sloppy hands, with their broken nails, the skin red from hot water and soap, and picked up one of his precious coconuts. "Who wouldn't want to get rid of ithis?/i Oh yeah - that would be you."

Without hesitation Sonic suddenly launched himself at her to grab the coconut. Amy sidestepped - giggling out of amusement. In her field of vision she saw the open doorway, a cunning plan formed. She turned on Sonic, and it was like nothing else in the universe existed except him. A familiar sensation followed when their gazes locked, and since the day they met that feeling became natural. But Amy wasn't going to let this stop her escape.

She lunged for the door. His eyes only had a moment to widen before diving in her way. She tried to duck beneath his arms, but failed. Effortlessly he ripped her away, hands clawing up her arms, he pinned them behind her back. These hands were strong, backed by muscles earned through years of training. His hold was firm but delicate, though it was enough to force her hands to release the coconut. Amy struggled against his hold. They were so closely matched but Sonic outweighed her more.

"Let me go!" The pink hedgehog whined like a child.

Sonic chuckled triumphantly as a toothy-grin almost touched the bottom of his eyes. Slowly, slowly Amy felt the energy in her body evaporate. She stopped fighting him. The warmth of his embrace made her relax, once realizing how close they really were. Sonic recognized the immediate change and relaxed his hold as well, turning her around to face him. Her cheeks turned tomato red when his hand touched the side of her face, his fingers light on her skin. Whilst his spare arm tucked itself around her waist, cradling her. The blazing sun beamed through the window like a spotlight, deluging them and reflecting off the dust that lingered in the air.

Amy slipped into his arms. She enjoyed the softness of his fur and the sweet smell of him. A much slower song started to play from the boombox, which set emotions on fire. Emotions so deep from their past that have taught them to appreciate the present and to savor each touch and sensation. The blue hedgehog turned her head to the side so she could rest her cheek against his chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat rumbled through his ribs, soothing her wild, creative mind.

As she moved closer in his arms, in one motion he hoisted her up, placing her feet on top of his shoes. Sonic squeezed her giving his warmth and strength. Then Amy laughed at the blue hedgehog as he swung sideways with her balancing on his feet. The fingers that cupped her cheek threaded through her left hand, filling the gaps between like a perfect puzzle piece.

"And you tell me you don't dance." You could hear the grin in his low voice. Neither of them hurried the dance, but simply took pleasure in being close and knowing they will have no boundaries between them during, or after the dance ended.

"Well I don't have control of my feet right now, do I?" She said, glancing down. Chuckling, Sonic lifted her off his feet back onto the ground, their hands still linked together as tightly as a constrictor knot. Then he raised her right arm above her head in time with the music twirling her like a spinning ballerina inside a jewelry box. Amy went with the flow, grinning as he gently pulled her back into his arms again afterwards.

This moment reminded Amy of the time when her friends were invited to a ball. She remembered the way everyone was dressed so elegantly. She wore a dark purple dress and long, white gloves covering her hands and elbows. That night she was responsible for introducing Sticks the badger into the room, and she remembered looking up the stairs with the eyes of jealousy as sharp as ever, for she had her arm looped through Sonic's.

That selfish part of her wanted Sonic for herself - despite the fact she knew that introducing her friend was all for show. During the time Amy knew him the only contact he gave her was a quick hug, and that was one time. In the ballroom he seemed more than happy to link arms with Sticks, someone who was more crazier than her.

_He probably still considers me as a friend,_ the thought passed through her mind and she frowned. She felt like she was hanging by a thread, deciding if she should climb or let herself fall. With him she was always second guessing - it was a vicious cycle she lived with for as long as she could remember. However as Amy grew older she decided to change her attitude and play 'hard-to-get', but whether that was working or not, there was no way of telling.

She loved him, freely and unconditionally. There was no denying it as much as she tried. Amy knew she loved him from the moment when "home" went from being a place to being a person.

"This is silly," She sighed. Sonic looked down at her puzzled, but he didn't open up to protest. "You've never acted this way towards me before, so whats made today so different?"

"I really did think you looked pretty." He said suddenly, there was a strange quality in his voice that sounded so foreign it forced her to look up.

"What?"

"At the ball a few days ago. I thought you looked pretty wearing the dress, so much so I started to panic."

"Well you can relax. Just because you thought I looked pretty doesn't mean we have to spent every minute together." There was a pause and momentarily Sonic glanced down at Amy, taking her in like a sponge. A small smile tainted his lips before saying, "Was you hoping we would?"

"I'm always hoping." That kind of came out in a rush and Amy regretted saying it in the way she did. It made her sound desperate and petty, though quickly she composed herself by sucking in a huge breath. "Sonic," she hoped there wasn't too much emotion in her voice. She didn't want to scare him like she did in the past. "There's something else I've been wanting to say but before I do I just...I want you to know that you don't have to say it back, I know your not ready and I don't want you to say it just because you feel like-"

"I love you too."

With that one sentence, everything in her world shattered. Time slowed to one beat of a pulse. The world became his eyes, his voice. This wasn't real. None of it could be real. It felt like a dream. She resisted the urge to close her eyes and pinch herself to see if she'd wake up moments later. But no, that wasn't the case. No matter how unbelievable it all seemed, this was no dream. This was reality. This was flesh and blood. Sonic took pleasure in watching her jaw drop open, too flabbergasted to breathe. The words she's been longing to hear from him for years finally came out, though she wasn't prepared for what those words would do to her emotionally.

"You said it..." Amy finally managed to say.

Sonic shrugged. "There's no denying that I have feelings for you that can't be explained in any other way."

It was then that Amy pressed her right palm against his cheek - eyes widening when he rubbed that cheek into her hand. "What are you-"

"Shh," Sonic soothed. Lifting her face up using two fingers under her chin. "Just go with it. I'm trying something new."

The blue blur searched those eyes in the soft sunlight that stretched through the window beside them. He loved the smell of her skin and the touch of her breath against his neck. Sonic moved closer, pulling Amy's face in at the same time, her body responded closing the gap. He heard her inhale sharply as if she was diving underwater, too eager to kiss him. However before their lips connected something heavy banged on the door.

"Sonic are you here?" _Crap._ Both hedgehogs wrenched themselves from each other as quickly as whiplash. Amy instantly dropped back onto her knees, throwing the rag out of the bucket and smacking it on the floor, whilst Sonic lunged for the door seconds before the intruder had the chance to open it.

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?" Sonic greeted a baffled echidna who reached out to turn the handle but was too slow to grab it. Knuckles stood in the door for a moment blinking rapidly. He glanced beyond Sonic's shoulder at the girl scrubbing the floor, she knew he was there, but she didn't make an attempt to acknowledge his presence. Her eyes remained glued to the rag clenched in a white-knuckled grip. When Sonic cleared his throat, the echidna's dilating eyes snapped back to his.

"Did I interrupt something?" Knuckles's suave tone was loud enough to reach her earshot. Amy jerked her head up to gape at him, and the muscular male snickered, unabashedly winking at the girl who shot back a glare. The blue hedgehog had a sudden, possessive urge to shield his female companion from all eyes and perhaps land a punch directly in the echidna's face for good measure.

"No, not at all! I came to make sure my coconut collection was safe." Trust Sonic to think of something on the spot. That seemed to be his specialty - even though what he said wasn't entirely the truth. Knuckles remained mute, regarding his friend carefully with an odd stare. After what seemed like the longest minute of his life, Sonic felt a wave of relief when Knuckles said, "right. Anyway I came by because Tails wants your help."

A cheerful smile crossed the blue hedgehog's face as he lifted a hand to pat the echidna's back, in the process he turned him around shoving him lightly out the door. Though before Sonic could follow he peered behind him, staring at the pink hedgehog who was already looking at him. A sly grin created a thin line on her lips, her jade orbs twinkled as their gazes locked. Sonic couldn't prevent his smile growing wider at the way she was looking at him.

"I'll see you later then." Amy said, her mouth parted to form a full lengthed smile showing off her teeth.

The blue blur turned away, leaving the door open on his way out. But just before he went completely out of earshot, Amy heard him say, "later than you think." His voice had a new shine to it, and it was full of mischief.


	2. Counting Stars

Since one of my followers on Tumblr posted a quote from this story on tumblr I thought it'd be a good idea to actually upload the story for everyone to read! ^-^ This was originally a request from one of my watchers on DeviantART, and I'm very proud with how this turned out. :) I've proof read the entire story, correcting errors and spelling. Please enjoy.

**Pairing: **Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose.

**Fandom: **Sonic the hedgehog.

**~x~**

Out of all the nights when Amy wanted to get a decent nights sleep, she found herself as wide awake as an annoying, screechy cockroach. She tossed and turned, struggling to find a more comfortable spot to settle down. Now and then turning her pillow over to feel the colder side against her cheek. Whatever she did, nothing seemed to work. It was one of those nights where she was lying in bed, thinking about literally everything. One of those nights where her thoughts were like a merry go-round that never stopped. One of those nights where her thinking clouded her brain and turned it into mush. One of those nights where she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic.

Yes, Sonic. She was always thinking about Sonic. Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. All day and all night long, so it wasn't as if this night was any different from previous nights. When in fact, for some bizarre reason it was kind of different, how? She couldn't answer that either.

Amy was losing sleep, dreaming about the things they could become if Sonic stopped judging her, maybe he could get to know the real her hidden beneath the girlish screaming she did. Sorrow tugged on her heartstrings the more she thought about him. She also felt disappointed when she thought about him leaving her behind - something he often did.

The image of him running into the sunset transitioned into another emotion she felt; anger. Often - as much as she tried not to - Amy lost her temper at how blind he was acting. Blind to her affections, blind to all the hints she kept giving away in hopes that Sonic would pick up the pieces and realize the real deal. But as usual, for years no end, he didn't notice her, and this always left Amy in a more emotional state than she felt the day before.

The pink hedgehog curled herself up into a ball, sighing in frustration, her fingers clenched into fists. She shut her eyes as if to banish the memories of his grinning face, floating in front of her conscious, trying so desperately to annoy her. Why did she do this? She knew for a fact nothing between them was ever going to happen. Ever. So why did she keep going? Hope. That's why.

She clung onto that one hope that everything would turn out bright in the end. Maybe Sonic would finally confess his undying love for her one day. That he would take her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was for being a jerk...as if that would ever happen.

Finally Amy shuffled out of bed, walking towards the window. The stars were dotted in the black abyss, like specks of glitter scattered over the floor. Apart from sunrises she loved astronomy as well. That was hobby she didn't talk about, stargazing was a hobby that felt private to her. Some nights when she was bored, she started counting the dots, trying to put a number to each one - though that was simply impossible. There were so many. And each night held a different number.

She leant forward, resting her elbows on the ledge, her gaze admired every single star and their silvery shine, how they looked like diamonds brighter than the sun. A heavy bang grabbed her attention. Amy could've sworn she saw a streak of blue passing by.

Instantly her body language changed and took hold of the window ledge, she hurled it open, jerking her head out to inspect this blue streak. A sparkle of hope thumped in her chest so loud, but when she looked again, the streak was gone.

_Oh. _She thought miserably, imagining a dark cloud drizzling over her head. _Maybe I was seeing things. _Gently, Amy closed the window, staring down at her hands. Those gloves she wore were absent now, every night she took them off before bedtime. She sighed before looking up from her hands at the correct moment, her heart somersaulted like a gymnast.

There it was again.

A blue thing darted for the forest a mile from her house, across the back yard, over the fence, the mysterious figure disappeared. Beyond the shadows of tall trees, she watched it run as if trying to escape a labyrinth. Amy felt a burst of determination to track down whatever this shimmer of movement was. Departing from the window, she grabbed her coat and sprinted out of the front door.

Amy shielded her face as she ran through the wildlife, with no precise knowledge of this thing's whereabouts. She just saw it running this way and hoped that she'd find it out of luck. Eventually the thick branches cleared, and her feet came to a stop in the middle of a landscape of grassland. On the ground there were no paw prints of any strange smells she could follow, her head turned scanning the blackness. Still nothing. She was left empty handed.

_Where on earth did it go?_ Amy started pacing, searching below the trees and through the bushes like a dog looking for it's bone.

_Snap!_

Amy halted, her feet kicked the soil as a figure emerged from within the shadows.

It was the outline of a human, or some sort of person. Amy felt anxious as she watched in unease, behind that was another silhouette, then another, and another. Her toes curled inside her boots, as if her they would pin her to the ground. As more ghastly figures continued to materialize from the nothing, soon there were ten of them advancing in their stride in her direction, breaking from a walk into a sprint.

The pink hedgehog began her journey backwards, but a strand of loose vine squeezed hard around her ankle, yanking her down. The army of shadows emerged more into the glistening moonlight that shone above the world, revealing it's full appearance; to her horror she realized they were wolves, and they looked quite furious. Her sensitive ears tuned into the flinty sounds of growling coming from the wolves. They were closer now. And Amy cowered into the dead leaves around her. She braced herself to be bitten or scratched or torn apart like the leaves. The wolf at the front of the group pounced with both paws extended out. It's jaw of razor teeth wide open - then something knocked it out of range.

The wolf howled as it's opponent sunk it's teeth into the flesh of it's shoulder. Struggling, the creature snapped it's jaw at the intruder's face like a crocodile. The beast quickly buried it's muzzle underneath it's body and tossed the wolf into the sky away from her.

Amy peered between her arms just as the wolf rolled away, a huge gash seeping scarlet on the ground. The animal swirled round, looking down at her with a full face of concern softening it's...emerald green eyes? She'd never seen a wolf with green eyes before. She noticed it had spikes sprouting from the back of it's head too...hedgehog spikes. This animal was some sort of mixed breed between a wolf and a hedgehog. A behemoth hedgehog with wolf features, it was a bizarre combination. And Amy couldn't help but spot a foolish grin rise upon it's lips, she studied closer, that grin sparked a streak of recognition in her heart, it looked awfully familiar.

Suddenly, another wolf from the pack snapped at it's leg. The beast roared in anguish, using it's huge hands to grab the wolf by the scruff of its fur. It barked attempting to steal another bite, but the beast was far more superior as it threw the wolf into a tree. It fell unconscious instantly. At the same time the hedgehog monster turned to face the others, by then the rest of the pack turned tail and retreated, running away into the night squealing out of fright.

Then the beast collapsed.

Amy rushed to it's side without having second thoughts. She dared to turn it's body over. It looked distressed, gripping onto it's left leg in agony with it's eyelids squeezed shut. Then, as hard as a smack from her own hammer, Amy came to a shocking realization. She absorbed in the rest of it's appearance; blue fur, but not smooth and tinted with grey hairs in some places. Red shoes with spikes as sharp as thorns. And garnet green eyes, exactly like Sonic's pair...

"Oh, Sonic..." Amy reached out her right hand to stroke back one of his ears. "You shouldn't have done that."

"And let the wolves attack you?" He growled. His gaze fluttered open, revealing those dazzling spheres hidden beneath.

"But you're hurt."

An tiny, bashful grin pursed his lips. "I don't really care."

"Well I _do_ care!" Amy removed her right hand from his head, ripping off a piece of her coat. She hopped over him to get to his leg. There actually wasn't that much blood pouring from the wound surprisingly, which was a very good sign. Hurriedly she gently lifted Sonic's leg and tied the material around it, covering the injury as best as she could. After that she dabbed around the bandage, cleaning up what blood was left using her sleeve.

Amy looked over at Sonic who laid there curled in a ball, his eyes were shut again, and it looked as if he was about to drift off to sleep. "Better?" Amy asked softly, she couldn't help herself but admire his angel like face, his cute cheeks, even when he was injured she could still point out his adorable features.

The werehog nodded. Allowing his body to snuggle into the leaves and grass that acted like a mattress around him. "Why did you follow me?"

"I saw you twice outside my window, I had to check I wasn't going crazy."

Another cocky grin grew on his face. "No change there."

The pink hedgehog wanted to playfully punch his arm but decided against it. Considering the state he was in she didn't want to hurt him even more, or inflict even the slightest discomfort. She ran her hand through her salmon quills, getting her fingers stuck in between a few knots. That was when she remembered she hadn't brushed it for a couple of days.

Amy didn't say anything back, but inside she was growing as brightly as a lantern. She loved it when they joked together. It was one of those moments where she was scared to continue the joke in fear that she might end up killing the joke, because that's what always happened.

"We need to get you back to my house," she said after a long period of silence. Sonikku's eyes shot open, staring directly at Amy, her heart fluttered like a butterfly, but it was short lived when he scoffed "I can't move."

"Well I can't leave you here," suddenly, a brilliant idea occurred to her. "I know! I'll guard you. You rest and I'll stay watch."

Sonic's brow crinkled in uncertainty. "Amy..."

"No, really! I can do this." The pink hedgehog smiled, and Sonic couldn't help but give into her charm. She had the eyes of a puppy, and with those eyes gazing down at him so sweetly how could he possibly say no?

"Fine," Sonic shifted himself into a more comfortable position. Tucking both hands underneath his head. "But you have to wake me up if you see anything."

Amy beamed. "No problem!"

But of course...staying up late was a task that was easier said than done. Maybe for others it was easy. But soon you would have thought that exhaustion would eventually catch up to you. _Can't sleep. Don't sleep_. Half an hour later Amy sat staring into the distance with shattered eyes. Seeming as before she was wide awake, now she felt the complete opposite.

_Just my luck. _She thought. It was so typical. Lazily, she turned her head in his direction. Sonic was utterly soundless, snoozing softly in a bed of wildlife. The bleeding from his wound had stopped, now and then she checked on the bandage when she had nothing else to do.

Slowly, slowly. Amy could feel herself dropping off. Part of her didn't want to sleep at all, because she wanted to watch Sonic sleep. But the majority of her body was forcing her to close her eyes.

_Although.._. The pink bubblegum girl admired his precious face. _He does look quite cold lying there on his own_. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. _And his arms do look inviting._ What the hell. Amy gave in. She couldn't put off sleep no more.

Gently, she slivered into the space beside him, snuggling into his chest, into the inviting warmth that it provided. With the amount of shaggy fur stringing from his body it didn't surprise her that he didn't need a blanket. He was like a living radiator, never turning cold. Then to her astonishment, Sonic's arms moved around her petite waist, hugging her body closer. She didn't know whether he was conscious of doing this or not - the thought did cross her mind. As Amy inhaled a lungful of his breath pampering her skin. She had to physically stop herself from yelping. Her jade orbs expanded and sweat broke from her forehead. _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! _Okay, chill. Amy. Chill.

To be brutally honest, Amy had never been this close to Sonic before. The only time she got this close was whenever she pounced on the blue blur. Then she would see a dust cloud blinding her vision, but now? Now was a different story. She could hug him freely without a care in the world. Amy sighed happily, gazing up at the nights sky once again, admiring all of it. Counting the stars all over again. And that was the last thing she remembered doing before falling asleep.


	3. Sealed With A Kiss

The dream began with the sound of something small, like a two piece coin landing on the floor, it ringed, echoing through the darkness that began this dream. In retrospect, Amy should have known that to be a bad sign. The sound of footsteps emerged from the darkness, and before she knew it, she was running, but she didn't know why, or what she was running from. The only thing she knew was that she needed to run.

A storm was coming. She could tell by the way the shadows cascaded the sky, they spread like a bottle of ink spilling on a page, following her every move as she ran into a forest. Amy was partly familiar with woodland, because during those times when he'd run away from her, this was his usual hiding place. And she'd follow, intending to catch him. But, this time he wasn't here. He wasn't hiding in a tree. So where could he be?

Those passing thoughts - that statement - didn't register in her head as quickly as she hoped. Her reaction was delayed as the realization gradually grew bigger.

She was alone.

Where _was_ Sonic anyway? Amy could have sworn on her life that he was following her.

_Could he be...no. He can't._

The whole situation shot an invisible arrow through her chest. For the first time ever, Amy didn't want to know where Sonic was. She just wanted to keep running away from this place, this nightmare. She realized she never felt like she wanted to run so much before. The only times when she actually needed to run was to catch him, but now? Now was a different story.

That caring part of her desperately wanted to know if the blue hedgehog was safe. For all she knew, Sonic could've fallen over and hurt himself, or he could be fighting a monster bigger than him...or worse, he could be—

_No! _Amy shook her head, causing her neck-length quills to sway. _Sonic wouldn't let me run like this._ Then she peered over her shoulder, her fear still tearing her heart in two. Crisis City still stood tall on its unstable participate. Even from a distance, she saw flames relighting the sky with red, orange and yellow. They touched the rain clouds like cats clawing a mouse dangling above their heads. He was so far away.

Her hands clenched into tight fists, suddenly feeling determined, she ran back through the path she came to find Sonic, she had to make sure he was safe, because if she didn't check, his name alone would haunt her mind.

_Please be okay, please be okay!_

The pink hedgehog burst through the woodland, jogging a couple of paces before coming to yet another standstill. Close to the shadows of the sleeping sun, and not far from the forest, a shape materialized.

She couldn't see his body because how dark it was, and Amy had to squint to make absolute sure that it was who she thought it was. Sonic stumbled forward, being careful not to fall, and applying pressure against his arm as he willed himself to move on.

Eventually his gaze fell upon her frozen stature, consumed in uncertainty because she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to approach him or not, because it was hard to see his condition through the bleak abyss. But unknowingly, Amy placed her foot forward, physically preparing herself to run to him like a fierce lioness, this hadn't meant to happen. Sonic wasn't meant to get hurt, he was meant to come back in one piece and untouched…_It's my fault._

He was in this state because of her carelessness. Her selfishness in wanting to run away from the battle they were facing. Thinking about this in depth, the hedgehog immediately felt remorseful, so guilty to the point where she thought her existence alone was a curse on the people she loved. Though the closer he got, Amy began noticing the marks imprinted on his shoulders, down his arms, and on his face. His cheeks were as red as a tomato due to exhaustion, and Amy's stomach curled at the sight of him, she had to stop her hands from clenching her stomach in the process.

"Sonic..." Her broken voice wasn't loud enough to reach his earshot, but if it wasn't for the wind carrying her voice, he would've never heard her plea.

Slowly, his right hand moved from his side, lifting it out like a child grasping for something to hold. Sonic reached for her as if his arm could cover the distance between them. She mirrored his actions but didn't attempt to move from her position, he continued staggering, until his muscles gave way. He collapsed heavily onto the grass that grew beautifully around him. And just like that it was over, the life from Sonic's body evaporated as he drew his final breath, leaving behind a lifeless shell.

Still rooted to the ground, Amy was once again shot dead in her tracks, both hands clasped over her mouth to stop it from hanging open. Tears brimmed her eyes, and at first she tried stopping them from surfacing, willing herself to be strong, but her emotional pain demanded to be felt, like punching a doll that nobody wanted.

"No!" Amy wailed into the night, the pain now showing in her face. As soon as she screamed, the nightmare shattered.

Her voice was a heavy drum beat that was carried back into reality. The dream vanished within a heartbeat, and she jolted suddenly into the awakening world.

"Sonic!" Amy rezoned upright, tossing the bed quilt she used to create a nest. She scanned the room as much as she could, but as usual there was no one there. Towards her left was a writing desk pushed against the wall, on it was a mess of paper, unorganized and screwed up into balls, either on the desk or tossed on the floor.

The memories rewound themselves like a cassette player the moment she saw her desk. Images trickled in like rivulets of events in the back of her head, trying to remember what happened before she fell asleep, until her mind went blank. Amy shifted awkwardly. Her right hand hitting something. _Crunch._

She looked down to see her palm had landed on a bit of paper, Amy noticed slouches of ink staining both sides of the page. She must've gotten too upset to write more— oh. It finally clicked. She was writing a letter to Sonic before crying herself to sleep.

Curious to what her letter said, since she couldn't remember what she wrote, Amy moved over and felt around for the light switch.

_Dear Sonic,_

_Please spare the time to read this, it'll mean a lot to me if you did. But if you don't, that's totally fine. The purpose for this letter is to 'clear the air' between us, because I want to be honest with you. For as long as I can remember you've been hurting me...a lot. At every opportunity you leave me behind. I feel like a burden to you, that I'm someone who you'll forget about in the future. That's just the beginning though, my feelings stretch far deeper than that. I don't even know where to begin. Well, for a start I love you - which you already know that much. And when I chase you I do it because I want to treat our moments like they were our last. I'm scared that you won't come back one day. I'm scared for you because you put your life in danger every day for the greater good, and this may sound selfish but I won't let you hurt yourself, that's how much to mean to me. Although I sometimes think that life is pointless. It's what I thought the first day I started chasing you..._

That final sentence trailed off, which indicated the moment she fell asleep. Amy sighed, consumed by her thoughts as she screwed up the letter into a ball and threw it towards the overflowing bin next to the writing desk.

Suddenly just as she did that, a shimmer of movement caught the corner of her vision, causing Amy to jerk forward. Her jade orbs twinkled then widened. She stared at the half open door, agitated but curiosity building up inside her chest. Her lips parted, but it was too late to stop the words tumbling out.

"Sonic?" It was a one word question, but deep down, Amy knew he wasn't there. Even before the door screeched opened slowly and motion took form to reveal the fox.

Amy examined the intruding animal. "Tails? Is that you?"

Instead of replying to her as he should have, the yellow fox narrowed his own eyes to study her, appearing curious. The quills on his forehead were unkempt, looking as if he'd walked through a sandstorm. "Why is it that you can't sleep peacefully anymore? You never have done ever since..."

His sentence died as he realized what he was saying might inflict damage on her, and it did. Amy felt a surge of anger flood into her head within a heartbeat. A flash of movement that caused pinches of pain to stab violently at her sides, Amy leapt from her unmade bed, landing a few feet before her two-tailed friend, dangerous and defensive. She knew exactly what Tails had meant...she hasn't had a peaceful sleep since she meet Sonic. It was as if Tails was blaming her for meeting Sonic, he acted like it was a crime to know him - or absolutely adore him in her eyes.

"How can you stand here and say such a thing to me? Don't play with my feelings. You know how much I care."

Reacting as quickly as her - not like Tails didn't expect less - the fox child took one small step back, brushing his shoulder against the wooden door frame. But he halted, still watching her with a curious, intelligent gaze.

"You cried out for Sonic in your sleep. I heard you. I—I didn't mean to offend you. If I have done such a thing, I'm sorry." Tails never felt scared of Amy Rose, but whenever she was angry, he knew where his place was.

Her face softened as she realized the truth behind his words, gradually letting down her guard. "It's okay. I just can't sleep without dreaming about him."

Tails opened his mouth to reply but stopped, staring at her more intently. He cocked his head a bit to the side and made a small noise that sounded like he was examining the current situation. Then he allowed a gentle smile to shape his lips, obviously figuring out what Amy wanted.

"If you want to go and see him, he's downstairs." His a small, but very mischievous grin curled higher as he said those words. Amy nodded quietly, a smile of her own threatening to crack the edges of her mouth. The enlightened fox crossed his arms, turned around and vanished, leaving Amy in a more satisfied state than she felt waking up, but not too happy to banish the memory of her dream.

But she knew that he was the only one who had the power to bring her back from that unpleasant place in her mind. All Amy needed to become strong again was his smile, his hearty laugh, and just his presence alone was enough to fill her soul with goodness.

**~x~**

Her ears twitched intently towards a strange sound, as if listening to a heartbeat, she listened more carefully. _Buzz._

Slowly and silently, Amy crept from the staircase, her naked feet made tapping sounds as she departed. _Buzz._

The pink hedgehog soon realized that the mysterious noise was coming from the living room. The door leading into the room was open, she approached the entrance and peered inside. Lounging on a sofa in front of the television was Sonic.

All Amy could do was gaze at him for what felt like forever. He was stretched across the sofa, taking up most of the room on his bare back, whilst the TV replayed the news. It wasn't as if Sonic was watching it, let alone taking a glance, it was switched on to cover up the silence. The TV was a distraction to stop him from falling asleep again, not like Sonic ever slept, he did, just not often enough.

She didn't have to move a muscle, because somehow her lingering presence disturbed him as his head suddenly turned. It was as if Sonic expecting her, sitting up in his place. The two hedgehogs finally meet eye to eye. Emerald green eyes stared back at jade rings, they were almost the exact same colour except Amy's were a shade darker. His gloves were absent from both hands, this had to be the first time she saw him without his white gloves.

"Hey Amy." He shifted a loud yawn.

Amy - still wearing her velvet pajamas - wrapped her arms around her biceps. "Hi."

"What are you doing up so early?" The grogginess in his voice was still slightly there, and so she began to wonder how long he'd been awake for, battering his eyes to sweep away the tiredness, she couldn't look away. He was like a magic spell because everything he did made butterflies erupt in her stomach. The feeling was instantaneous and perfectly normal, sometimes she hardly felt anything. Why was she here? Staring at him made her forget everything. Then Sonic looked away, the moment their eyes disconnected the dream came rushing back.

"I—I had a bad dream," she said quickly, suddenly realizing that she hadn't replied to his question. At this point Amy began to feel uncomfortable, how she wished the floor would open up and suck her in so that she didn't have to face him anymore. She was here because Tails told her to go see Sonic, and of course, she did want to see him. But now suddenly she felt like she didn't want to be near him. It was as if she was sleepwalking, going to visit him at unnecessary times.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, drifting his gaze over to her body, his tiredness seemed to slowly sink away and grow quite curious. "You do look pale." _Oh, how nice of you too point that out. _

Talking about her dream could help, but it was the embarrassment and the hurt that kept Amy from telling him. Especially the ending, she hesitated out of fear that he'll judge her.

But Sonic never judged people, he never had judged a person, and she should've known better. In her head she wanted to tell him everything, but her heart disagreed. Amy was scared of the fact that if she told Sonic about her dream, there might be a possibility it'd actually become true. A childish terror that sent her to bed in abject fear of some terrible but unspecified punishment. Tears emerged at the corners of her eyes, and Amy blinked them away.

But unfortunately, he noticed it. Sonic quickly moved from his position away from the sofa, walking to stand in front of her so he could inspect the problem. "What's wrong?" He became confused but yet unsettled by her distress.

She stared at him. Felt emotions build within her that she couldn't even name. She stood there, breathing lightly but resisting the urge to breathe hard. Coming down to see him was a mistake, she realised that the moment she stepped into the room, but there was no turning back to retrace her steps. She was here now, and to suddenly leave would seem rather strange to the blue hedgehog.

Until at that point she noticed it. A sliver of distaste reflecting off his face as clear as day, the type of expression you wanted to wipe off someone's face. For some reason, Amy received that look quite often, and she was getting tired with this attitude. He was fine with every one of his friends except her, whenever she arrived by his side Sonic shot her irritated looks, it seemed as if her existence really bothered him.

"Oh, like you care," she said. Those words weren't meant to come out, they just poured past her mouth before she had the chance to stop them. Spilling her heart like a volcano erupting, finally exposing her true self and how hurt she'd become over the years caused by his cluelessness to her feelings. "You can't stand me. You can't even look at me. No. I can't handle this anymore."

A small groan escaped Sonic's throat, resembling a growl. "Amy, you have to move on."

Her eyes flashed, as her temper flared without warning. "You think I can just move on without second thoughts. Yeah, of course you think that, because you have a one tracked that only goes up and never looks back. How can I move on if you won't let me? I mean, do you even realize that you're giving me false hope? You give me enough hope to keep me going and keep me from giving up on you, but just when I start to think that we could be different, you turn me down-"

Sonic butted in, his own anger surfacing. "You think I like doing this? Do you think that I enjoy breaking your heart, Amy?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You must do. How else would you get your kicks? If you cared for me at all, you would respect me!"

Oh no.

His eyes darkened to the color of night in the dim light. Amy didn't mean to inflict damage on him, but she knew that she was being unfair. So she began her journey backwards, stepping away from the male hedgehog as if he was causing a bad smell, and during that time Sonic didn't saying anything, he remained still, watching her move towards the door. Under his inspection, she felt like a timid animal facing a wild dog's glare, all her muscles froze as emotions swirled through her chest until she couldn't breathe. Couldn't think.

Then Amy blinked, a soft breeze flicked her quills a side, she quickly spun around to find him right behind her, blocking her way from freedom. Before she knew what was happening, he stuck out his foot and pushed her gentle off balance. The pink hedgehog tumbled over, landing on her backside, her mouth hung open in astonishment.

"What's the matter with you?" She stared up at him from where she sprawled, and it occurred to her that she should feel afraid.

"I don't - want you here," he said, looking terribly upset and confused. He turned to glare at her. But Amy could have sworn she saw a flicker of passion burning in those eyes. "Why did you come here?"

The pink hedgehog lost the will to respond because she didn't have an answer, she began questioning herself again.

Suddenly she began to brutally regret what she said, Amy didn't understand how this affected him, but she was dying to know, dying to know how his brain worked and what he thought about her. His face was such a mystery to her, she found out over the years, that his expressions were quite difficult to read. Even when he's not thinking, he still looked like a riddle that couldn't be solved, like a puzzle piece that won't fit.

He leaned over extending his hand out in front of him, she flinched and extended her hand thinking that he was going to help her off the floor. But instead he did the complete opposite, moving with quick intent, and to Amy's utter surprise, Sonic grabbed both her wrists so that she couldn't escape, as he pushed them down pinning them on the ground. His body was at her height level moving forwards, his knees pressed were on top of her legs, and his face was almost at her eye level, so dangerously close. Amy quickly sucked in a lungful of air, struggling to register what was happening, until he pressed her down into the floor. His body on top of hers, he lowered his face and kissed her.

Amy couldn't react, couldn't think straight. She'd dreamed of a thousand fantasies about being wrapped in Sonic's embrace, having him at her feet, her mercy. Had pointlessly lusted for him since the day they met, chased and desired to be noticed. But never had she expected him to actually be hers.

But here he was at Amy's mercy, kissing her, not in a forceful way, and surprisingly not in anger, but with a warm passion that showed that he longed for her. Even though she wasn't kissing him back out shock, she still felt the butterflies in her tummy. Finally her dreams were coming true, her efforts to catch him had paid off.

Sonic pulled back, his gaze sparkled as bright as a star, looking at Amy's stunned face.

So much was passing between them, until Amy's senses finally awakened from her toes up her legs, to her chest and finally to her arms. Sonic dropped his head again, his mouth hard on hers, as the nerves in her body finally began to come alive, Amy kissed him back.

His left hand drifted up her waist as his right hand cupped behind her head, tangling his fingers around her quills, she felt all of him press against her, a warm weight that felt completely foreign but new. Her arms snaked around his neck, she squeezed her eyes shut to stop her incoming tears of joy. The smell of his fresh skin intoxicated her the harder she pressed into him. Eventually his mouth moved from hers and carefully pecked her cheeks softly, they stung painfully as he made his way along her neck, underneath her jaw.

"You're so beautiful." Sonic couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. She shivered and he felt the shock waves emitting from her body. Now Amy waited for him to say it, to tell her that he loved her because she was desperate to hear it.

But instead she blurted, "You don't care for me."

Even though he never showed it, Sonic did care for Amy. His feelings for her were slowly killing him, and he hated himself for feeding her false hope only to break her heart later. But he did it for a reason, and that reason was for protection. No matter how hard it got, he distanced himself to protect her from evil, because if Eggman found out about his little attraction, who knows what could happen to her. But he knew he couldn't run forever. And every time he did run away he always left a piece of himself behind with her.

"I do care for you, Amy." Sonic watched her eyes widen, and already he felt satisfied. "I want you, I've always wanted you. I've tried to stay away."

Much to his relief a warm smile brightened her face, she brought both hands forward to cup both his cheeks inside, drawing their face closer again. Amy's lips tingled as a cold sensation spread from where his mouth left hers. Now it was his turn to smile, although his smile turned into an amused grin. Amy's arms remained around his neck, soon feeling the calming touch of his forehead against hers.


	4. While She Sleeps

As Sonic went to roll over to get away from the wall he nestled against, a rustling pulled him out of deep sleep. He remained absolutely still and wanted to hold his breath, but knew that he had to keep taking slow, even breaths.

A soft moan accidentally escaped the moment he turned over onto his side, he could feel someone's lingering presence beside the bed. That a pair of eyes were watching him, and he felt unbelievably glad that the darkness covered half of his face. Suddenly a cold draft washed over his fur as the covers were pulled back.

Even though his eyes were shut, the next thing he felt was the mattress sinking lower than usual, then eventually, the scent of strawberries intoxicated his nose like a whiff of perfume. He came to notice a pair of legs brushing against his, the body of another filling the space beside him. Naturally his shoulders stiffened, the fight-or-flight response prickled within his gut as he was unable to react with his guard down.

But despite his instincts screaming at him, he couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer.

Sonic's gaze fluttered, half expecting the person to be Sticks coming in to say that she's seen a ghost, but instead was greeted by a different face. Someone with three long bangs and pink fur.

"Hello...?" the blue blur asked sluggishly. The girl replied immediately in a hushed, but slightly panicked whisper.

"I didn't mean to wake you," it was Amy, of course. Sonic shouldn't have expected less.

He blinked wearily, glancing at her face. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, tilting her head up to look through the window. They were in Sonic's room, and the window was positioned above their heads so that the moonlight shone directly on their faces. He squinted up at the window as well. It was still pitch black. He moaned again, "why are you here?"

"I had a nightmare...and I don't want to be alone tonight in case it comes back. Can I stay here with you?" Amy held her breath preparing for the worse case scenario, she presumed that he'd reject her without a second thought, just like he'd done in the past. She got used to that outcome, so much so that it became normal, and if that was what he wanted, she'd obey him wordlessly. Because before she'd pushed her luck, and the older she got she began to understand the definition of personal space, something she couldn't grasp when she was younger.

He didn't reply straight away, instead pausing for what felt like a long time. As much as he wanted to sleep in his own bed alone, he was too tired to argue, and part of him felt sorry for her. Amy often had nightmares but normally they weren't that bad, it was ever since the reappearance of Metal Sonic that triggered them. He knew she had a childish fear of Metal, and he couldn't forget that he was the one who saved her from that time back when they first met.

Eventually his muscles relaxed which was followed by a heavy sigh, "okay, but just this one time I'll make an exception."

Amy nodded, nuzzling her cheek into one of the spongy pillows. "Thank you," she whispered, but her voice fell on deaf ears as Sonic fell asleep faster than she did.

Hours later, he naturally awoke. Everything around Sonic was bathed in a soft yellow glow. The doorway to his room had taken on a luminous hue. The tiles of wood seemed to shimmer. As he soaked in his surroundings, his gaze drifted down, where he saw a head resting against his chest. A slight warmth stroked his fur rhythmically, in perfect sync with his own breathing. Sonic had to force his muscles to stay still when his gaze swept across Amy's face, afraid that he'd rudely awaken her.

The first thought that ran through his mind was how long had he'd been asleep. But then another thought suddenly occurred to him: how long had he been asleep with Amy? The more he thought about this, the deeper his imagination became - making him blush.

_You really need to stop that._ He thought, shaking his head.

Ever so gently, Sonic lifted himself up from his position, her left arm that rested on his chest slid down, falling on his lap as he continued to remove himself. But the absence of his warmth must've aroused the pink hedgehog, because just as he moved to stand on the bed, she shuffled closer, clawing her fingers up his legs and locking both arms around his waist like a mouse trap. Sonic froze again, watching her cheek nuzzle into his hip bone, there was no way he could escape now.

The blue blur weighed out his options, he could either continue his escape, which required removing Amy's arms - but meant he was at risk of waking her up. Or he could sit with her until she woke up properly, that sounded like the most safest option. But Sonic didn't want to get caught being with her like this, he could imagine Knuckle's aghast expression, or Tails' knowing look, and the questions Sticks would ask - don't even get him thinking about how Eggman would react.

Sonic looked down, still balancing his weight on his hands, she wore a pastoral expression that reminded him of an untouched lake. The quills attached to her forehead fell across her right eye leaving the left one completely exposed, and she was so still it looked like she was dead. Somehow this made Sonic wonder whether she would wake up or not, he wondered if it was possible to sleep forever without being dead. His mind backtracked to the days when he was young, how he always heard about stories involving princesses sleeping forever without being dead, and a prince who traveled from far, far away would appear and kiss her awake.

He wondered if those stories were ever true. They were children's first introduction to love, and from that point onwards, their imagination would blossom into something new, making them curious to find out more. But the more he thought about it, it more his body ached, as if there were a terrible hollow emptiness inside him.

Then he became more conscious of Amy than he had ever been of anything or anyone else in his life, of the length of her quills overlapping half her face, of the faint lines of her pink fur that dotted her head - and most of all, he was conscious of her mouth, the way it was shaped like a crescent moon in a frown. His hands relaxed, lowering himself deeper on the mattress. Sonic gathered Amy's face in both hands. His face leaned toward her and brushed his lips across hers.

He was glad that she was asleep, or else Sonic wouldn't forgive himself for this. He allowed his mouth to linger longer than he should, surprisingly her lips were cold and that chill sent a current running through his skeleton. Even though she wasn't kissing him back his heart still managed to race, threatening to bruise his ribs. The longing desire was unbearable, and as much as he wanted to carry on, he knew that he was pushing his luck. If she awoke now Sonic would have a lot of explaining to do. And he didn't feel like facing so many questions, he already felt like he was getting away with murder, stealing a kiss without Amy being conscious of it.

The hedgehog pulled away, quickly searching his companions face for any signs, but there were none that indicated she felt anything. Her face remained unfazed by what he'd just done. Suddenly disappointment washed over him, because part of him was hoping that she'd wake up then and there. Maybe the stories weren't true after all. Sonic carefully placed Amy's head back on the pillow, feeling bold enough now to remove her arms from his waist. He stood up on the mattress stepping over Amy's body, gently stepping off the bed. He thought now was the best time to make his leave, but just as he started heading for the door, a soft murmuring abruptly stopped him from going further.

Sweat broke from his back and without recognizing his own actions, the blue blur whirled his head round, staring at Amy who was staring back at him with an uncertain, curious gaze.

Sonic gasped out loud as he felt the heat evaporate from his cheeks, he could've sworn on his last chilli dog that Amy was asleep when he left the bed. But that wasn't the main thing that stunned him. It seemed that he'd underestimated those stories.

"You woke up to-err-well-that." He stuttered, still in awe, his muzzle flaming and his heart incredibly warm.  
The hint of curiosity vanished completely becoming more bewildered. "Woke up to what?"

_Oh great, that's even worse._ Sonic's heart squeezed in unease, yes he expected her not to have felt anything, but he didn't mean to say that out loud, and hearing her ask him about it made him regret kissing her.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked in a more serious tone.

"Nothing!" He said turning towards the escape, he practically ran out of the room still in a daze. Amy tried to stop him from leaving but just as she tossed the covers over the door slammed shut. Sonic stood against it on the other side shaking his head. He stayed put leaning against the door, unable to stop a stupid grin from crawling up his face.


	5. Puppy Love

**Pairing:** SonAmy.

**Fandom:** Sonic the hedgehog.

**Setting: **Sonic Boom universe, after the puppy-con episode that will appear in the future! Also I imagine the game puppy-con being a console game.

**Notes: **this was requested by an anon on Tumblr who asked me to write something very cute no matter how long or short it was. I knew exactly what to write! This has been an idea in my head for so long, it feels good to get it out!

**~x~x~x~**

He didn't think his day would get any weirder until his companion told him that she might be going crazy. Again.

"I...what did you say?"

Sonic stood in the entrance of her living room, leaning against the door frame and adjusting his weight between his feet. Jerking his head up, he peered at her through the luminous contrast this room emitted. The walls were painted with a bisque yellow so that whenever the sun glinted through glass the color emulated into your face like a mirror. However because of that, it made Amy's pink fur look platinum, silky and smooth. But the biggest difference were her eyes, the sunlight made the green within them look gold, so vivid they instantly grabbed your attention. Her quills hung over her shoulders like a bridal veil as she watched him with amusement.

"I said a new game of puppy-con is coming out."

She practically bounced as she announced those last few words. Sonic straightened up and blinked, adjusting his vision to the bright room.

"Right. So does that mean Eggman's going to be crashing at your place again?" He asked. There was no one else in Amy's house except the two of them. It was lunch time and Sonic was on his way to the nearest chillidog stand, until he faintly heard a scream of excitement. That was Amy hyperventilating over this new release of her favorite game.

Ironically puppy-con was also Eggman's favorite, so the two shared an uncommon hobby much to the distaste of her friends. When the four of them, Sticks, Tails, Knuckles and himself discovered that Eggman and Amy played together, they weren't too keen on the idea. Knuckles roguishly suggested that Amy might be dating that man. And for some odd reason, something came over Sonic like a tidal wave. His sharp eyes as focused as ever. But before he could stop himself he spoke out of term, saying a muddle of things at once.

Amy shook her head, and he saw a small flash of delight in her eyes. "No, the other way around."

The hedgehog's muscles stiffened, feeling an unwanted heat rush overwhelm him. A mixture of protectiveness and the same thing he felt when he discovered their hidden gaming secret; jealously. As much as he hated to admit it to anyone or himself, Sonic worried about Amy's welfare whenever she was around the doctor on these occasions. But it wasn't like he could force her not to go, and on top of that, he knew that she could take care of herself, although he still possessed a need to keep her safe.

"Your going to his place?"

"Yes," Amy replied calmly.

"On your own?"

The pink hedgehog laughed, not taking this as seriously as he was. "Yes, I am. You sound like a detective, just chill out okay?"

Normally it was Sonic who said that whenever she got stressed, and now the roles were reversed. "I'm just saying, I'm not worried if that's what you think. Of course, you're capable of dealing with trouble on your own."

"But Sonic," She said, voice building up more excitement, like a child who was ready to go to the fair. "The game comes out tomorrow, I _need_ it!"

_So your going tomorrow._ The blue blur curled his upper lip to hold back any arrogant comments. He brought his arms across his chest and folded them tightly. His mind whirling with thoughts that only made him assume the worst. The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into his skin, filling his blood. Making his eyes go dark, and his mouth become a straight line.

Amy resisted the urge to pace in circles because she simply couldn't contain her joy. But her sunny mood didn't rub off on him, he was doing the complete opposite, resisting the urge to not feel irked. He wasn't sure if Amy had realized yet, but she just blurted out that the game was being released tomorrow, and therefore she was going to the doctor's lair tomorrow.

He truly didn't know why this bothered him, though he was constantly burying it deeper in his mind as a way to push it aside. Sonic just looked at her. His mouth began to form the words his mind was screaming. "I hope you have fun without me," his voice was dark and the acid was practically dripping from the corners of his mouth. Turning to walk out of the room, he didn't register the words that fell out of her mouth after he turned away, her voice falling on deaf ears. However, he regretted what he said instantly, mentally scolding himself for allowing his emotions to beat him senseless. It sounded like Amy was confused, yet with her good mood still having an affect on her, she didn't dwell on the matter for long. Sonic felt the need to create distance between them before he said or did something else stupid.

**x~x~x~**

Amy sighed into her pillow, an irritation bubbling in the core of her throat, whenever she swallowed she felt a harsh pain attack. This was what rudely awoke her from dreamland, three nights in a row. She feared that she might be developing a throat infection, or possibly a cold. It wasn't anything serious that required Tails' opinion. Besides, she didn't fancy the thought of his rubber gloves inside her mouth, checking for any problems, as much as she trusted him.

Leisurely she crawled out of bed, swinging her legs in a stagnant fashion, her bare feet touched the tiled floor and bleak crispness spread underneath her skin, a shallow coldness she liked that soothed her feet. She checked herself before fully mustering the strength to stand up. Mistakenly swallowing back a lump, causing her throat to roar in discomfort, she cringed, immediately craving for a glass of water to calm the swelling. The kitchen, it wasn't far from her room, just a couple of doors down from the corridor. She also decided - on a side note - that she should warm up a hot water bottle to help her back to sleep.

The lights were switched off, walking in total darkness, she knew the layout of her house off by heart so she encountered no problems making her way towards the kitchen, following the mental map inside her head without bumping into anything. She circled left knowing that she'd just entered her destination, strolling into much deeper silence. Amy didn't bother turning on the lights, still knowing where everything was kept. Her foot hit something, and she looked down. There, slightly crushed by her foot, was a silver chocolate bar wrapper. It had been dropped by mistake.

She was one hundred percent sure that she did not eat any chocolate that day and if she did, she would've put the wrapper in the bin. Amy recycled it before retrieving her glass of water. During the slow journey back to her room her ears twitched, suddenly hearing a strange noise. It buzzed in her ears like an annoying fly, she realized it was coming from the games room.

Amy crept, her feet tapping against the hard ground like little raindrops. The door was wide open, accompanied by a constant dull light seeping from the entrance. She pressed herself against the wall practically around the corner now. Her mind burnt with curiosity, she counted to ten then entered the room uninvited.

Standing in front of the television, she gawked at him in astonishment.

The light was bleak and watery, but he was there.

Amy had to resist the itch in her eyes, or the desire to pinch herself as her vision took form to reveal the hedgehog wrapped in a spare blanket. Beside Sonic were bags of snacks - and a small pile of untouched chocolate bars, but what surprised Amy the most was that he was playing _puppy-con. _

The male held a play station controller firmly in both palms, even though his back was turned to her she could tell that he was concentrating really hard on the mission at hand, controlling the pixelated puppy on the TV screen to run ahead. Somehow her lingering presence disturbed his focus, probably sensing that she was watching him. The pixelated puppy tripped into lava and perished, followed by giant letters that read 'game over'. Sonic growled in frustration.

The pink hedgehog approached, sitting down cross legged next him. "I have two questions."

"What is it?" He whispered quietly.

"One, did you sneak into my house?"

Sonic hid that cocky grin of his in the darkness, and he was grateful for it. "Maybe you need to get your front door checked," he teased.

_I take that as a yes._

"And two, I thought you didn't like puppy-con?" Amy watched him itch the small space behind his ear - an old habit of his that never died. Through the dim light the television emitted, she noticed the struggle in his eyes, a mixture between nervousness and embarrassment, she couldn't put her finger on which one. But he was feeling one of the two.

"I wanted to test the game and see for myself what the hype was all about," he avoided looking at her, as if he was caught red handed doing something he shouldn't. "I also ate some of your food," he then added so suddenly.

A devious smirk poked up her cheeks. "But that's not the real reason is it?"

Again Sonic hesitated and she knew she was right. Why else would he play puppy-con just to test the game, it wasn't like him at all, there were reasons to the things he did, and _that_ was a very poor reason.

Just when she was about to call him out, he sighed. "I thought maybe it would be fun to beat Egg head as a team, so I'm practicing my puppy-con skills."

Surprisingly Amy didn't mind, in fact she quite liked that idea the more she pondered on it. Suddenly shifting her position to face him, the pink hedgehog extended a hand in front of him, proudly declaring, "challenge accepted, partner."

They faced each other, each still weary of the competition that was yet to come, each determined to win.

Slowly, Sonic extended his right hand, carefully taking her small palm in his, curling his fingers around it, they shook hands.

"We better get started then, practicing as a team." The cyan teenager said. However Amy discovered there was a slight problem...

"Oh," she paused, looking around herself. "I don't have a spare controller."

Sonic shrugged. "I don't see the problem in sharing one controller," he gave it to her, but she just sat there with a blank mind, not knowing how else to approach this.

The temperature of the room was colder than the floor she walked on and it was now she realized why Sonic had a blanket. Suddenly his arms reached out, sliding his fingers over the arch of her neck, his touch sent electricity through her muscles as he pulled her in, hoisting her onto his lap. Through her pajamas the warmth of his body caressed her soft fur. She was aware of his chest expanding and contracting, feeling the lukewarm air of his breath tickle the side of her neck. He tightened his grasp around her waist before turning slightly back too the TV.

More due to nerves than bliss, the pink hedgehog gripped the controller in a white knuckled grip.

"Relax," Sonic soothed in her right ear, wrapping the blanket around both of them. Amy had dreamt of being at his mercy so many times, but she wasn't actually prepared to experience it, and what it might do to her emotionally. Whilst her thoughts were distracting, his hands slipped up her waist, sensing that she wasn't relaxing. Sonic began massaging her biceps, worming his way up to her shoulders, he released most of the tension there. Clicking knots from around the nape area of her neck, she couldn't bite back her quiet moan.

Her tight hold on the controller loosened, he watched this happen as a peaceful smile appeared. "Feel better?" Because they were closer than clothes would allow, the way his heart thumped into her back was enough to wind her breathless.

Furthermore she managed to reply, even if her voice sounded breezy. "Yeah."

"Good," Sonic let go of her shoulders resting both hands on her legs. "Now you can start the game."

It still took Amy a while to fully recuperate from that surreal experience, but the game took her focus off everything. For the majority of that night Sonic and Amy played puppy-con, each taking turns with the controller whenever their character died. And for the entire time Amy remained in Sonic's lap to the point where she eventually fell asleep snuggling in his embrace.


	6. Kiss It Better

**Notes:** before I go away on holiday, here's another SonAmy Boom fanfic and training AU, where Amy wants to become more skillful with her hammer so she takes combat lessons with Sonic. Similar to "That Little Kiss You Stole" except this is based off a conversation we had in the Sonic Skype chat.

**Setting:** Sonic Boom universe.

**~x~**

"Back on your feet," demanded Sonic the hedgehog, towering over the fallen female, perilous weapon in hand. Amy squinted up at him, sweat pooling in the corners of her eyes. She wiped a forearm across her face, clearing her vision and catching her breath. The blue hedgehog had the sun at his back, casting his whole frame into silhouette and making him look even more imposing. Amy could see that he was breathing heavily, but he was far from spent. Her precious hammer laid at his feet, just out of reach. Sonic kicked it across to her.

"Come on, get up." Sonic couldn't help smirking.

She picked up the hammer and used it as a crutch to haul herself upright once more. Sonic was relentless whenever he put the effort into a fight, keeping Amy on her toes at all times. They'd been training throughout the entire afternoon, and she was battered, bruised and aching. Her arms were decorated with grazes, her clothes crinkled, and her right cheek caked with dirt. She'd pushed herself to the point of exhaustion. But that didn't stop her at all, not one bit.

Amy wasn't going to collapse and give up that easily. Sonic was strong, she could admit that. But there was no way in hell she was going to bend down and kiss his feet. There was a burning bonfire sweltering in her belly, and she was going to keep fueling it.

The purpose of this training was to improve Amy's hammer control. Sonic possessed his blue enerbeam clenched in his right hand, her challenge was to fend off that and strike him in the abdomen. However, that task was easier said than done. The enerbeam consisted of several lightning bolts intertwined to form a whip, at all times she tried to avoid making contact with it, purely because the impact of its slice stung and often left scars. Unlike her hammer, enerbeams were more lethal. She had one too, but for training she wasn't allowed to use it.

The girl rose to her full height, weighing the hammer in her right hand as she gathered her senses. She coughed, her voice very hoarse and dry due to dehydration. Sonic smiled. Amy grimaced, annoyed that he was showing little sign of stress. The rising heat only compounded Amy's weariness. She had long ditched her headband and now stood with shabby quills, deranged, sticking out in different directions and in front of her eyes. Sonic, in comparison, remained fully clothed, with his brown scarf still hugging his neck.

"One more round, Ames, then will have a break." Sonic said.

Then the female readied herself, pumping life into her legs as she rocked back on her heels. She watched Sonic intently, deciding on whether his next moves would provide delight or dismay. Amy no longer cared - because she'd spent the last three hours faceplanting the ground.

She paced to the left, drawing Sonic into following her. His steps seemed relaxed, but Amy knew that was experience showing. Every move he made was considered and deliberate. Amy kept moving, circling so that he stood in front of the blinding sun blaring directly into his eyes.

Sonic squinted. No amount of training could prepare someone to stare wide-eyed into the sun. Amy quickly seized the opportunity, deliberately not using her hammer. The dirt in her clenched fist erupted from her left hand, flying fast into his face which sent Sonic staggering back, blinded by the cloud of dust.

It was Amy's turn to grin now as she streaked and lunged at the stricken brute. Her foot landing in the dirt as she thrust the hammer near his abdomen. To her surprise, the attack didn't quite play out as she planned.

Instinctively, Sonic moved to his left as the hammer flew past him. Amy, unbalanced, stumbled and Sonic forced his eyes open, his enerbeam glowed like a firefly. Sonic twirled and lunged out, lashing Amy directly on the shoulder.

Pain pierced through her then, causing her to gasp at the same time Sonic swept his leg round in a fluid motion, connecting with Amy's shin and sent her flying. The female didn't have time to recover as she landed on her back. She suddenly felt a hand clasp round her throat, squeezing out the oxygen that remained in her lungs. Sonic's knees pinned the girl on the floor as she crumbled beneath. Amy stopped struggling, looking up at the blue blur who stared down in befuddlement. His eyes were watering due to the dust she threw at him, partially blinded but was able to see her clearly.

The moment she stopped moving a stinging sensation prickled her forearm, worming its way down to her hand and fingers. The shoulder that was struck by the enerbeam was numb with pain, she couldn't feel her muscles at all, making her wonder if her arm was even there.

Another sound came out, hesitant and slow as if she was trying to hide her discomfort, however, it didn't take her long to deteriorate. A series of soft moans flooded from her lips, and Sonic immediately released his grip on Amy's throat, allowing her to breathe in deeply. He rubbed the dirt from his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He got up and held his hand down to her. Face crimson with a mixture of shame and embarrassment, Amy took his hand, allowing Sonic to haul her back on her feet - the movement increased more pain in her shoulder. Amy's legs almost buckled beneath her because the pain was too much for her body to cope with.

"My shoulder..." she gripped it hard, then made the mistake of looking down, and it was a good thing she didn't have the energy to scream. Because to her utter shock she saw that her entire shoulder and running down her arm, was dripping with blood.

"Wh-what-" she tried to frame a question, but the discomfort mixed with the increasingly strong feeling of numbness made it difficult for her to speak.

In rapid succession Sonic threw his weapon aside then forced Amy to sit down in a gentle fashion, he sped out of sight and returned with a bucket of water taken from a nearby river. Her eyebrows furrowed, locking her lips together as hard as she could to stop herself crying out. It was then the blue blur ripped off his scarf, rolling it into a ball. Amy blinked in surprise, wondering what he was about to do. But he ended up using that as a cloth to wipe away the blood.

Sonic whistled, and his face glowed with fascination. "I knew the enerbeams were dangerous, but I didn't think they'd cause this much damage." Gradually the glow dissolved from his face, turning sober in a matter of seconds.

"I'm really sorry, Ames," Sonic said apologetically. His face really did look guilt ridden of the harm he'd just caused. The pink hedgehog, despite the circumstances, managed a smile through her pain.

"Don't worry about it." The gash was inflamed and oozing quicker than he expected, even with Amy applying pressure it still wasn't enough to slow the bleeding. Sonic mumbled something about this not being okay as he continued gently dabbing his scarf, dipping it back in the bucket after every dab. He rinsed it, and finally wrapped it around her injury.

"I won't tie it to much," he told her. "Just tell me if it gets uncomfortable." Sonic tied the final knot effortlessly, removing a bit of lace by biting it off with his teeth. "Is that better?"

Amy sighed through her nose, "much better. Thanks. You know there's no need to feel bad about this, it was just a mistake."

Sonic frowned. "It could've easily been avoided."

"You was acting just as I did. Instinct. Survival. Two sides of the same coin. Your instincts told you to improvise."

The blue blur gave her a funny look, one that was mixed in with astonishment and awe, Amy couldn't quite pinpoint his exact feelings then. Every time she gazed into his eyes she couldn't help but admire the sight of them. She could look at them all day and never get bored, but looking too many times would become meaningless, so she pulled away casting her gaze somewhere else.

"You sound too much like Sticks," he said finally.

A bright smile crossed her face, followed by her glittering eyes. The pale of her skin looked flawless. And laughter erupted from her chest causing her smile to broaden further. She was truly beautiful, so much so Sonic found himself mesmerized by her voice.

"I guess I do," Amy covered her mouth to calm her giggling. She laughed because it was so unlike him to say something like that. And she had been spending a lot of time with the crazy badger, so maybe her unusual behavior had an effect on her.

Nothing else was said as silence filled the space around them. Amy peeled the scarf away from her shoulder to check on the wound, surprisingly the bleeding had subsided, all that remained was a brown patch where the blood had stained onto her skin. She unwind the scarf carefully, then laid it out on her lap.

The blue hedgehog watched her intently as she pulled the bucket of water between her legs. Using both hands - being cautious in the process - she placed the scarf in the bucket, using her knuckles to scrubbed away the essence. A few seconds later she rinsed it dry and handed it back to Sonic.

However, he didn't take it back straight away. The brute glanced at the material and back at Amy, unfazed. "Keep it," he said, perking with a gleaming smile.

She blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've got another one in my shack."

Sonic could've sworn he noticed her cheeks reddening, however it was very faint and the quills on her forehead were covering half of her face like a veil. The girl withdrew her out stretched hand, she stared at the scarf for a few minutes, then had an idea pop into her head. She tied it around her neck imitating the way Sonic wears it. Her heart somersaulted when she turned to face him, greeted by an admirable stare his gaze seemed to be glancing up and down her body, as if he was 'checking-her-out'.

"How do I look?" Amy grinned.

"It suits you," Sonic said after a while, shortly adding, "why didn't I give you that scarf before?"

She smiled before collecting her hammer from the floor and walked passed him. But before departing she sneakily pinched his ear, which provoked him to flinch. Then she knelt down and whispered in the same ear, "because I look better wearing clothes."


	7. I Will Surround You

Notes: Happy SonAmy Week! *throws confetti* I missed the deadline for day 1 of SonAmy Week which was "Umbrella" I didn't have the time to write a fanfic for that theme, nor did I have an idea for it which I am sorry for. I'll try and write other fics for the themes that are yet to come. I hope you enjoy this. I'm so glad and overjoyed that SonAmy week is becoming a success and everyone is enjoying themselves. I've seen so much art and beautifully written fanfics! There are so many artists out there that I never knew existed. It's wonderful!

Setting: Sonic Boom. I've made this so that everyone lives in the same house, don't ask me why._.

_(Day 2 - Blanket)_

One minute Amy was reading her favorite novel, eyes skittering over the words printed on each page, her head beginning to droop on her shoulder due to sleeplessness, the next she heard a loud crack and was suddenly coated in darkness.

Her conscious reawakened at that point, realizing that something was wrong. Her head rezoned upright, darting around the living room in haste as if trying to locate every light switch.

Putting her book down, Amy tossed her blanket across the couch. On all fours she crawled onto the floor and managed to stand up. It seemed - by the sight of it - the entire house was enveloped in darkness, there was a strange stillness.

No air stirred the grass or leaves outside. No humming came from the kitchen fridge. No water dripped from the sink. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance.

Even her own breath seemed to die as soon as it left her mouth. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so instead of being soothed by it, her senses became heightened. Because she knew she wasn't alone, that her friends were in other rooms.

She felt like the prey even though no predator could be detected. It was as if the world was encased in a cocoon, a bubble, and there was no way out.

The pink hedgehog reached out feeling her way through the darkness, her fingers brushing the wall as she followed it, using it as a guide. Her footsteps echoed sharply around the ominous house, sounding overly loud in her own ears, like the booming heartbeat of a condemned prisoner.

Soon her hand discovered a switch. She flicked it a couple of times. Nothing happened.

_Not again,_ Amy groaned out loud, rolling her eyes.

Another power cut. Four steps to the left besides the switch, Amy ran her hand over the central-heater as if to confirm her suspicion. It was still warm, however, she could feel that heat dying beneath her fingertips. Within twenty minutes, there'd be no heat left and the house would become cold.

The only warmth to be had was from Amy's own body, she wrapped her arms around herself, hands buried underneath her armpits. The wind rattled the guttering as rain began beating against the single pane window - the dark lullaby of an abrupt storm.

Just when her eyes had adjusted to the blackness, the grey outline of objects and doors melting into the newly monochromatic landscape, she had to glanced back twice, noticing something else moving among the shadows. They're hand sliding across the wall, carefully treading their way towards her.

"Hello?" Amy squinted to try get a better look, however it was more difficult than she hoped.

"Amy, are you alright?" A chill ran down her spine triggering her body to freeze, she could recognize that voice from a mile away.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just fine. Sonic, there's been another-"

"I know," the blue blur sighed, mirroring her frustration with the amount of power cuts they had. "It's getting ridiculous."

She suddenly remembered the rest of her friends in their rooms. Sticks' fear of the dark. Amy stepped forward. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Mm-hm, I've already checked on them," Sonic exchanged a sideway. He was thankful it was dark so that she couldn't see his muzzle turning a soft shade of pink. "I was mostly concerned about you, because your on ya' own and stuff.."

There was a delicious moment where Amy's face washed blank with confusion, like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes. Every muscle of her body just froze before a grin crept onto her face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing her teeth. "You were actually worried about me?"

"Don't rub it in." Sonic enclosed the gap between them, but only a little bit, just to run his fingers underneath her long quills and flick them away playfully. Again Amy couldn't hide her stunned expression quick enough. Through the darkness his eyes adjusted and he noticed it, a small smile of his own played on his lips. "I worry about you more than you think."

Amy tried not to get excited about that. She nodded as if to agree with him, as if to say silently, 'same to you', which wasn't a lie at all. It seemed that they both worried about each other, but were both the type not to mention it.

Suddenly there came a brilliant flash that flickered and died. Without warning, Amy's cries were lost beneath the thunder that rolled overhead. It tumbled toward the house through the darkened clouds, spreading out into the night, hardening the rain against the windows to the land below.

Even Sonic jumped out of his skin, his fur standing on end. A little bit of thunder didn't bother him, but he momentarily forgot that Amy was afraid of thunder and was slightly taken aback when he felt her body crash into his.

His gaze darted down, seeing Amy curled against him. With every flash that flickered and died, Sonic could feel her heart racing at a tremendous speed, her lungs slowly rose in time with his breathing.

She trembled as if her legs weren't strong enough to support her, in some sense, Sonic felt pity pluck his heartstrings as he stood there for what felt like an entirely, but was actually only five minutes.

His emerald gaze soaked up the room, as much as he could see anyway. Until he spotted a blanket tossed on the couch, he could tell that was where Amy had once been, because the sheet was twisted. And no doubt was she reading something, because the blanket was accompanied by an open book, abandoned on a random page.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the room in blinding light. Amy let out a frightened cry and buried her face into his chest. Even her breaths trembled.

An idea popped in his head.

"Hey," Sonic pulled her hands from around his waist where they held on tight. At first Amy was reluctant to let go, but the more he soothed her the easier it became.

Amy dragged her face from his chest and looked up at him, her cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat. He gave her a reassuring smile but she didn't beam back, too scared to even move muscles on her face. "Come on."

The blue blur cupped her hand gently, leading her towards the coach. They climbed on, Amy curled up in a corner of the coach. Sonic grabbed the blanket and steadied himself on his knees. He curled his knuckles around the edges and hurled it over their heads, as if trying to make a tent. Amy reddened as bright as a tomato when she watched her companion slump down next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, puzzled.

"I'm making a castle so that it can protect us from the thunder." Sonic smirked, like a child who was proud of themselves.

Amy nudged his shoulder playfully, grinning at him. "Your such a big kid."

_But I guess that's why I love you... _

Just as the first bite of cold creeps under her night-shirt Amy shivers, and Sonic's hand moves around her middle, warm and soft. In seconds her body is moulded into his own, sharing body heat as easily as she shares her heart.

Amy could never let another close to her like this, but he's so different. Amy had never known a person to always have the right motivations, even when she's wrong. There's a purity to him, naivety perhaps, but he was the only flower in the meadow in her world.

"Don't look so scared," the blue blur poked Amy's nose and held her close, brushing a strand of her quill away from her face. This situation was surreal because it happened almost naturally, and it was rare for these two to touch one another.

She sniffles and buries herself deeper into his embrace. When they finally got comfortable in their warm, luxurious hug, they felt all oppositions to their love had melted. His chest rising and falling against her back, their breaths in unison, while the thunder continued to dazzle in the background, soon falling on deaf ears.

Sonic watched Amy with a curious gaze, a small smile broadening his lips the longer he stayed there staring. As she drifted, he fell in love with her the way you fall asleep; slowly, then all at once.


	8. Jealous Of The Way

_**Notes:**__ One of my wonderful followers-who is also my writing muse-requested me to write a SonAmy fanfic based on a Kissing Meme, _she picked_ 9# Jawline Kiss. I already had a fanfic ready for this, however I wrote this a long time ago and it never got finished. This takes place in Sonic Boom and after the episode where we meet Swifty. _

_I live for jealous Sonic. Hehehe~ so I hope you like it. :) I'll be uploading another SonAmy fic tomorrow. _

* * *

"That new guy. what's his name again?" Knuckles asked scratching the bottom of his chin.

"Swifty." Replied Amy.

The five of them were at her house, stomachs full and feeling satisfied with their meal at Meh Burger. However, neither of them could stop thinking about a particular stranger who, unexpectedly, crashed into town.

Ahe remembered wind passing underneath her quills as a blur of green soared past them, riding on a hover board. As if already famous, he caused heads to turn, attracting the attention of hundreds before boldly introducing himself.

For some reason he acted like Sonic's twin, except with green fur and wasn't apart of the hedgehog species. Swifty possessed something that Sonic didn't have, and Amy couldn't quite put a finger on what that was, but she knew that his good looks was one of them. Not realizing it at the time, their gazes met and that was when she dropped her burger.

The events that followed after that were somewhat interesting, Swifty decided that instead of handing her food back, he'd feed it to her. Which was rather weird.

"Swifty. You were flirting with him." The Echidna said.

"I was not! I dropped my burger and he caught it."

Beside her, Sticks nudged her arm. "Do you want to date him?"

"No!" She exclaimed, turning her head slightly to glare at Sonic. His eyes were fixed on the big screen television, his expression unfazed and choosing not to participate in this conversation.

"How can you read so much into that? Swifty doesn't even like me in that way."

"Actually," Said sticks, sitting between Amy and Sonic, "He does."

The pink hedgehog narrowed her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "How do you know? Did he pass you a note or something?"

Sticks rolled her eyes. "No. But I could smell it, the way he looked at you and the way he said stuff. He already had a bad smell when he arrived, but that intensified when he noticed you."

"You don't have a bad smell?" Amy asked.

"That's beside my point," she said, flustered by the comment. "Everyone has a smell, and I can smell all sorts of fragrances on people. But Swifty's scent didn't smell natural. When he spoke to you, he began sweating due to nerves–which, I could smell. So he likes you."

The girl thought back and had to admit that her stomach fluttered just a little when he smiled at her. Although that could partly be due to indigestion, but it didn't change the fact that he was rather handsome.

"Swifty was pretty good-looking," Amy pointed out. She heard a grunt from Sonic who no doubt read this as evidence of her flirting with the newcomer. "But," she carried on quickly, "Just because I think that doesn't necessary mean I like him in that way. Okay?"

There was no more talk of flirting as they continued watching TV. Amy absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of her dress, weaving it between her fingers like string. She then recognized her actions, noting to herself that she was picking up some of Sticks' bad habits.

She found she suddenly couldn't concentrate because she saw Sonic move, tossing one leg over the other, arms crossed.

A twinge of guilt tugged her heartstrings. She knew there was nothing to apologize for, that she did nothing wrong, but the way he was acting since they returned from Meh Burger tormented her. He was acting strange and part of her wanted to know why. But that caring, selfless side of her didn't want to bother him.

Suddenly the blue blur got up, slipping out of the room whilst his friends continued being glued to the TV. Amy glanced around, realizing that no one else noticed Sonic's exit except her.

Besides, he had an odd urge to think. He couldn't run freely with something so heavy weighing on his mind, Sonic thought to himself as he sneaked out of the main room into the hallway, pausing to lean against the wall right outside of the kitchen.

There was something that was gnawing at the back of his mind, a matter that he couldn't seem to surpass no matter how many times he tried…

Amy. With someone else.

Hang on a minute, let's think about this rationally. Has Amy ever had a boyfriend? Well no, she's always had eyes for him. Since the day they met, she was tied at his hip, but that was a long time ago. Since then she's grown, developing into a much mature woman.

Today was the first time she flirted with someone else, even though she claimed she wasn't doing that, Sonic was not a fool. He could tell that she secretly liked the attention. Sonic couldn't stop himself looking over at her, trying to picture her with someone else. _Yeah, what a joke._

Amy had her heart set on him, didn't she? Sonic just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Amy being with anybody but…himself.

Wait no, bad choice of words.

Sonic couldn't imagine himself being with her in any intimate relationship. What unsettled him the most was thinking that Amy had finally stopped waiting for him, or to put it bluntly, given up on him.

If that new guy hadn't appeared he wouldn't be here now overthinking this.

Consumed by his thoughts he didn't realize a hand gently touching his shoulder, Sonic jerked away instantly.

"Easy," Amy said, unable to hide a smile.

"Why'd you follow me?" He asked.

"I just came to see if your okay. I mean, you left rather quietly."

His spare hand itched the back of ear, an involuntary habit of his. "Yeah, it was getting too noisy in there for me."

"Sticks likes having the TV loud, I honestly think she has hearing problems." Amy chuckled somewhat agreeing with him, though she still felt bad.

Yes, she was telling the truth. She followed him because she did want to check if he was okay, but mostly because she wanted to investigate his problem. Being humiliated in front of the townsfolk was enough to diminish anyone's confidence. And no doubt Sonic was suffering from that in his own silent way.

"No kidding," He smiled. "I think we've established that there are many things wrong with her."

The pink hedgehog laughed, then gently punched his elbow in a playful fashion. "She's unique in her own way, let's settle at that."

"I know," Sonic said and couldn't resist his cocky grin from growing. A sudden idea formed in his mind, and he rolled with it. "Hey, do'ya wanna' ditch them and go to Bygone Island?"

Amy's grin dissolved into a small frown. "Oh, well…I've got plans later on today."

"Doing what?" Really, did he need to ask?

Her gaze flickered from him to the floor and back, as if there were ants in her eyes. "I promised Swifty that I'd meet him at the Village Center."

Something flashed in Sonic's eyes, something disapproving. So, he didn't want her going off some young, good-looking guy. Was it legitimate concern about her safety? Was it jealousy? No, surely not that. They'd established–many, many times–that Sonic wanted no romantic connection with her. Amy believed that her and Sonic could be friends, but that wouldn't happen if he thought that he could control her love life or if he began being over protective of her. She had the right to hang out with whomever she wanted.

"What does he have that I haven't got?"

Her long eyelashes fluttered several times in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Yes!" Sonic said, nodding vigorously. "You like him don't you?"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! He was hand feeding you your burger and you went along with it–probably even liked it, and you didn't even try to hammer him."

"Why would I hammer him?" Amy spluttered, "he was _helping_ me."

Sonic scoffed. "More like patronizing you. Then he battered his eyelashes and you were okay with that!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, generally confused. "All I've done is speak to one guy and already you want to kill him."

"I don't want to kill him. I just have a bad feeling about him, that's all."

Every word stung only fueled the fire that burned inside of Amy. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, her fists began to clench and her jaw rooted. However, Sonic wasn't expecting the low, dangerous growl that came out of her next. "Well he's done more for me than you ever will."

Whoa, where did that come from?

There was a screw loose in his jaw as it dropped open, eyes widening in disbelief. Sonic had never seen Amy look that way, her eyes had a deadness, a stillness. The girl who laughed often, the one who was everyone's friend had developed a hardness to her. Yes, her anger had been projected at him before many, many times. But never like this. Staring at him like he was a criminal. Sonic didn't like it one bit.

"Excuse me?" Now it was his turn to be offended.

"Swifty appreciates me for starters. He actually took the time to notice me and not treat me like dust in the wind, something you've failed to do for some many years."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic challenged, "You want to know something that Swifty hasn't done for you?" He minimized the gap by leaning forward, pushing his face towards hers. Amy did the same without recognizing her actions, too mixed up in her anger to care. Her hands rested on her hips, waiting expectantly for Sonic to back down.

But she was completely unprepared for the moment when he reached out around her waist, yanking her closer and slamming his lips into hers, nearly knocking the air from her lungs.

She inhaled sharply. She was held against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. must he be so perfect? She spread her palm against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. so faint, they were whispers.

She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest.

You would think that after all the years she'd spent with Sonic - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that she would know all there was to know about his lips. But she hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against her own.

Sonic boldly pushed her against the wall, trailing light kisses down her jawline. He felt so_ good _against her. So much so she struggled to stop her body shuttering at his touch.

"Sonic," she breathed. He removed his soft mouth away from her skin and stared at her with his big, beautiful green eyes.

She was speechless watching his grin form, and that delicious moment when he smiled Amy felt like she was drowning in her strong feelings for him. "_That_ is something he hasn't done for you." Sonic whispered.

Amy felt warmth radiate from the spot where his lips just touched her jaw, slowly spreading through the rest of her face. Cheeks fuzzy. Arms wrapped around his neck. Sonic held her gently, then he leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Amy watched breathlessly as his eyes studied her face with silent intensity.


	9. Pens

_**Headcanon**__: Sonic finds a case of marker pens in a variety of colors and out of boredom he and Amy have a pen fight, then end up drawing circles on each other, labeling the parts that they like. Until Sonic draws on Amy's mouth commenting on how he likes the look of her lips. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Again, this was requested and based off the Kissing Meme on Tumblr. I was so happy and surprised that KBSpeeding came into my ask box and was like "hey write me some SonAmy, number #14 Kiss along the hips". I've had two of my favorite Sonic writers asking me to write drabble for their entertainment. I'm cry with happy tears :'D_

_Enjoy! :3_

* * *

Winter, an ordinary day in its late evening. Where the days were shortened and it got dark early. Outside was an unexpected gift of rain. The wet season didn't generally start for another fortnight but the skies don't lie. It wasn't a mean rain either, the type that got the streams running with pristine water from the drains.

_Such a dull sight,_ Sonic thought with a tired expression, he would have run home by now if the rain hadn't appeared, heck–he still had that choice but didn't fancy getting soaked. So instead he sheltered inside Amy's house waiting for the weather to die down. With a sigh, the blue hedgehog turned away from the window, back to the couch behind him. Then stopped.

Out of the corner of his eyesight, Sonic unknowingly looked back twice at a desk pushed underneath the pane of the window, for what he saw was a smear of purple ink on said desk. At first glance he thought it was a juice stain. At second glance he realized it was a trail of ink smudged across the surface. Sonic's gaze followed the line where it ended abruptly off the edge of the table, he looked down and discovered a pencil case that had a broken zip.

Kneeling down he inspected it, until curiosity got the better of him and picked it up with one hand. Pens clattered at his feet as they tumbled out the opening of the case, he watched some of them roll away in retreat under the desk, and some bounced off the floor but remained.

Just as Sonic was about to clear up the mess, soon enough he heard a door open and close behind him, all of a sudden he felt dread run through his chest, thinking that he was going to get caught doing something wrong. He shot a look over his shoulder where he saw Amy Rose come out of the bathroom, fully clothed and towel drying her quills, she was unaware of his linger presence, too focused on her raggedy appearance to notice him.

You know that feeling you get when you see something perfect and you get a sudden urge to destroy it? Sonic had that feeling right now. Looking at Amy's skin it looked as clean as a blanket of snow, which only encouraged his idea.

Many people would say he was cruel for thinking this, but how else was he going to kill some time? The rain ceased to stop and he was bored waiting for it.

The blue blur gathered the pens before standing up, he unscrewed the lid of a blue pen trying not to smirk while he did it. Amy was in the midst of brushing her quills when Sonic seized his chance to approach her.

"Hey, Ames!"

She turned away from her task, part of her quills stuck out from her head looking like a mad professor. sonic thought she looked good without wearing that cheap headband and kind of wondered why she wore it in the first place. However right now that didn't matter, Sonic was too focused on maintaining a cool attitude, trying not to give her any hints on what he was about to do.

"Hey Sonic," Amy smiled, pulling her brush through damp quills with much effort. "What's up?"

In one swift motion he revealed the blue pen from behind his back, then quickly moved his hand, brushing her cheek with the ink. Amy blinked in surprise and confusion, although straight afterwards her expression transitioned into a state of shock. Tossing the hair brush aside her hand jerked to her cheek, as if feeling for any damage.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed, offended.

Sonic finally allowed his grin to touch the bottom of his eyes. "No reason. I just felt like it."

There was a delicious moment where his golden victory was short-lived, because he didn't get a chance to react when Amy whipped out a black marker pen from her pocket and slashed the tip underneath his eye. The blue hedgehog recoiled, then gawked at her, stunned. It was her turn to feel proud and glorious.

"Don't underestimate my art skills!" Her giggles rolled out in waves, until she was in fits of laughter at Sonic's dumbfounded expression.

He certainly wasn't expecting that. And when he finally managed to compose himself, the fight was on. In an instant Sonic jabbed her arm, dragging his pen down her bicep into the crease of her elbow, Amy moved her arm and lunged, poking her weapon in any direction, she managed to prod his chest. Although clearly being the fastest, Sonic side-stepped to the left and she only managed to leave a dot instead of a line.

The fight escalated from that point. Every minute they tried to seize an opportunity to attack one another. Sonic drew on Amy's forehead. Amy drew on Sonic's shoulder. They never felt like they'd had enough fun until they were a curious mixture of numb, raw and bruised.

Amy was the first to raise her white flag, falling back onto her yellow couch and sinking into the warmth it provided. She smiled up at Sonic who invited himself next to her. They were covered in ink as both of them breathed, exhausted from chasing each other.

"That's the most fun I've had in ages." Amy chuckled, tilting her head back to grin at the ceiling. Sonic agreed, and their conversation grew thinner and thinner like balloon blown big.

In fact it was comfortable, a silence between two long-time friends. They enjoyed the warmth of companionship, rather than the noise of chattering incessantly as they sat on the coach, staring at the ceiling. Sonic lay on his back whereas Amy was sat with her legs crossed, head tilted and eyes closed.

He found himself watching her, a single pink quill fell as she inhaled. As a whole, her hair was a tangled mess of curls that it was now impossible to put a brush through it, but that didn't seem to faze her. Amy didn't care about her appearance because she was in front of Sonic. And in a way, that's a thing Sonic liked about her.

As that thought occurred he began studying the rest of her appearance aside from her quills: her chin, her cheeks. Nose. Ears. Hands. Shoulders…

The cyan teenager sat up, taking her in. With his blue pen he extended his hand and gently drew a circle on her neck, which caused her eyes to flutter open at the contact. "Not now sonic…" Amy groaned thinking that he was about to start another pen fight.

He shook his head, "I'm not gonna' hurt you." Idly, he began drawing butterflies on her collarbone. Before Amy could speak he said, "don't ask me why, but I like your neck."

Amy suppressed a smile. But sonic could tell from her blush that she really liked the attention. Her usual paleness had a rosiness to it. It was cute.

"Well…" she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. She raised her own pen and drew an X on his cheek as if that was a place where hidden treasure was kept. "I like your cheeks."

Another circle was planted on her chin. "I like your chin," Sonic couldn't help but smile at that, thinking how silly that must sound, but it seemed to please Amy nevertheless.

A cross below his right eye. "I like your eyes."

"Yours are better." He liked the way her eyes were framed by long, ebony lashes, free of mascara. When she looked down, they nearly brushed her cheekbones, and the light cast shadows of her eyelashes onto her cheeks, creating long streaks like threads of silk.

Telling her this gave him a sense of satisfaction because she smiled sweetly at his compliment. Before moving her pen away from his face, placing it on his firm chest. "I like that part especially."

Unconsciously his gaze fell on her mouth, admiring it, and a suggestion of movement came from sonic to place his pen there. But hesitated. Sonic didn't say anything–didn't know what to say. He was peculiarly conscious of the girl sitting in front of him, her knee touching his.

Eventually, he pushed his uneasiness aside and drew a circle around Amy's lips. They stared back at each other for what seemed like hours until he finally dropped his gaze, "I like your mouth," his voice was quieter now, less sure. Sonic looked back up at Amy; a gentle flush of pink had arisen in his cheeks that made him look vulnerable.

Amy let out a tiny gasp of surprise before her gaze slid to the side. Then he pulled her against his chest. His nose tickled her ear. In that moment they both knew it was coming. A shy look before he pulled her face closer and their lips met.

Sonic's eyes fluttered shut and in the darkness he saw light exploding. Her lips were chapped, suddenly tasting the metallic tang of ink but he didn't care because all he could focus on was the warmth that quickly spread through his body. Amy's palms traveled from his arms around the back of his head, wrapping them tightly.

Boldness washed over him as he lifted her onto her back, against the softness of the coach. Amy grinned against his mouth, as her hands tangled themselves in his quills. During that time their kiss remained soft, gentle, and slow. They held it for a few seconds, before they began to dance in perfect sync. Sonic exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. Amy's scent was a drug devouring him with an overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric bliss.

Amy felt his lips softly leave her mouth and graze her slender neck. Her face heated. She summoned enough courage to meet his gaze. His emerald eyes twinkled.

"I like your mouth too," Amy purred, blue ink smeared around her lips from his assault. The blue hedgehog smirked, soon traveling down her front, he plants a trail of small kisses in areas of her body that he liked, naming them as he goes. The furthest he got was her hips, tickling the bone and part of him knew that she was ticklish there. Amy swallowed back the giggles that threatened to come out.

"Sonic," the girl hummed.

"Yeah?" Amy reached out cupping both cheeks in her sweaty palms, as she delicately draws his face close again. For some odd reason she loved the way he complied wordlessly.

"My lips are up here, doofus." The smirk grew over her face like a blossom, the faded blue ink stretching up into her dimples.

His chuckle caressed her cheeks until his eyes searched hers and he leans forward, Sonic's lips drawing near, Amy's parted to receive them. But he stopped inches away, once again his gaze drifted down to her mouth as though he was savoring the moment. "Who're you calling a doofus." Sonic purrs as his lips finally descend


End file.
